What You Weren't Expecting
by Rysha Jaganshi
Summary: An extremely hot enviroment sends Kim and Ron after Drakken. What they end up with is a 5 year old Shego that Kim now has to take care of. KIGO FIC!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or any of the people in it. But if I have to watch an episode with Junior shaking his thing and dancing around in a tight orange prison suit than I can write whatever the hell I want. I HAVE THAT RIGHT THANKS TO THOSE SICKOS AT DISNEY!

**Warning: **This story will contain yuri and yaoi. There will be no heavy action till later on it the story but it will be there. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's girl/girl and guy/guy. Now if you don't like the pairing that's fine, just leave. But if you're going to flame me saying homo relationships are wrong then I will have to choice but to destroy you. You have 3 seconds to leave. Some of you may know me from Rin Leonhart's story Realizing Truths and her new sequel Seeking Redemption. I just want to make this known now. We are S-E-P-E-R-A-T-E P-E-O-P-L-E ! **_saying this slowly for the slow people out there_**

It was another scorching day in Middleton. The air around seemed to sizzle while beads of perspiration ran down your neck. Even your typical teen hero Kim Possible, was feeling the heat.

"Uh Ron, it should not be this hot out." Kim whined as she let her head smash into the table.

"Hey KP! Watch the nacos!" Ron scolded as he moved his food a safer distance from the dehydrated teen.

"Yay un huh." Said Rufus jumping out of Ron's pocket waving a little finger at Kim. She lifted her face off the table and glanced at Ron with tired eyes.

"Sorry, I just can't take much more of this heat." Sitting back up she slouched against the back of the booth. Looking around Bueno Nacho she noticed others in similar stages of heat induced agony. About half of the people actually there were gulping down drinks practically eating the cup as they tried to get as much liquid from them as they could. Everyone seemed to be suffering, that is, she thought bitterly glaring at the blonde across from her, all but Ron.

"How can you stand it? I'm practically dieing over here while you're sitting there like the heat isn't affecting you at all." Kim whined as Ron took a big sip of his soda.

"It's summer KP, what do you expect? As for me, I'm just cool cuz I think cool. Booyah!" Was the sidekick's reply as he clicked his tongue, winked and pointed at Kim. The teen hero's eyebrow twitched as she mentally chanted to her self to keep her from leaping across the table to strangle her friend.

"Uh… I know its summer but it's never been this hot before." Was the complaint again as she slumped back on to the table's cold surface. Suddenly she shoot up with more energy than previously shown making Ron choke on his drink.

"AHHHHHH!" Ron spluttered trying to breath normally again.

"Hehe… sorry Ron, I just remembered something. We're suppose to meet Monique and Felix at Felix's house later. We're going to camp out in his nice air-conditioned room." Just thinking about the cool air caused Kim's mind to wander off and she almost missed the pink tinge on Ron's face. Almost.

"Oh yeah… I didn't forget KP."

"Ron… are you blushing?" Kim said with a smirk as she pointed at his face.

"No I'm not!" Was his defense as he quickly hid his face in his arms.

"I think you are. In fact, you've been acting kind of weird lately." Kim sent Ron an evil smile as she leaned in closer continuing on. "I think Ronnykins is in looooooooove." She watched her best friend's face turn an even brighter shade of red as he stammered trying to say something. The red head couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing at his display.

"Haha, very funny." Ron huffed as he gained back some composure.

"I'm sorry Ron, I just couldn't help myself. It's just so funny to see you acting like that." Kim said trying to sooth her friend but was failing horribly with the snickers that kept slipping in between her words.

"Hmph…" Ron grunted as he sunk down into his seat. Still laughing quietly, Kim stood up getting out of the booth brushing nonexistent dust off her black shorts and purple tank top.

"Come on Ron, let's go."

"Oh all right." Ron said as he snatched his drink following Kim out of Bueno Nacho.

"Don't worry Ron, it's no big. I won't tell Monique about you crushing on her." She told him as the two started walking towards her house. Hearing that Ron's mouth fell open in shock and almost crashed into Kim's back.

"Um KP, I think you have the wrong idea I…" Ron trailed off as he nervously scratched the back of his neck trying to find the right words.

"No no Ron, you don't have to pretend with me. It's all right." Kim said interrupting Ron's thought process oblivious as to what he was trying to say.

'Man, this is going to be a lot harder than I though it'd be,' Ron mused in his head. Letting out a sigh of frustration he gave up for now following his best friend into her house.

Upon reaching her room Kim flung herself through the air to flop down on her bed. Not even bothering to lift more than her arm, it snaked over to the side table to flip on the fan. She then let it drop with a thud back onto the bed. She didn't even bother to move as Ron sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You know for all your super hero crime fighting stuff, you sure can't take the heat." Kim lifted her face barely off the bed sending Ron a withering glare.

"Ah can it Ron." She replied as she contemplated whether or not to beat the blonde with a pillow but realized that would require more energy than she was willing to waste at the moment. A loud beep then resonated throughout the room. Pulling the communicator from her pocket, Kim flipped it on seeing Wade surrounded by his equipment and a ton of fans. Without giving it a second thought she asked.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Drakken's at it again." The boy genius informed her as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "You know how it's been about 110 degrees outside, well it's only suppose to be 85."

Kim groaned. "I should have known Drakken was behind this crazy heat wave."

"Seriously, does the dude ever take a break? You know, get laid sometime?" Ron wondered thinking out loud.

"Oh Ron, some things are too weird to even think about." Kim said with a disgusted look on her face as a shiver ran down her back.

"Well you know the guy really needs to think up better plans, or get a new hobby. I hear collecting plushies has become very big"

"RON!" Kim yelled at her friend trying to get his attention.

"Hehe… sorry KP." He apologized scratching the back of his neck.

"Ok… anyway Wade."

"Oh right. I've picked up some weird energy signals coming from a remote region about 100 miles outside of Middletown. A farmer in that area claimed to see aliens with blue skin and glowing green hands."

"That's diffidently Drakken and Shego." Kim's voice said with a fierce determination as she got off the bed. She quickly grabbed her mission clothes from the closet then went into the bathroom to change.

"Honestly though," Ron continued talking to Kim from his place on the bed. "How many people do we know that have blue skin or glowing green hands. It's not like you see that everyday." He commented as he rocked back and forth on the bed. He let out a loud squawk as a bundle of clothes suddenly smashed into his face.

"Come on Ron. Get ready so we can go." Kim ordered Ron as she turned back to Wade on the screen. "Did you hook us up with a ride yet?"

"Yup, it's waiting outside." Wade replied as he took a big swig of his soda.

Kim answered with a smile. "Thanks Wade. Ron, are you ready yet?"

"Hold on, one sec." There came a crash from the bathroom as Ron emerged in his outfit. "Booyah people! Ron Stoppable is ready to roll!"

Kim shook her head dejectedly. "Come on then, let's leave."

"Coming KP." Ron answered as he vaulted down the stairs after her. Laughing in her head Kim twisted the doorknob and swung the front door open. Stepping outside she turned her head towards the driveway and her jaw dropped instantly as her emerald eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Hey, KP what's the hold up?" Ron exclaimed as he almost smashed into her back. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he raised himself up slightly to look over her. "Alright! Woo hoo!"

"Um Wade?" Kim questioned in disbelief as Ron bounced joyfully over towards the new racing bike.

Wade seemed to be enjoying the funny face Kim was making. "Surprise Kim."

"Why do I have a new Yamaha motorcycle in my driveway?" She asked still not really getting why it was there as Ron fawned over the machine.

"Yaguchi-san heard about you getting your license a little while ago so he sent it as a present for you saving his factory."

"It was no big. But wow!" Suddenly she let out a loud squeal making Wade wince. "Sorry Wade, but I can't believe it. I got a new bike!"

"Man this whomps!" Ron complained as he kicked at the ground. "I helped out there too. Where's my pretty new bike?" He yelled as he hugged Kim's.

The darked skinned boy shrugged apologetically. "Sorry Ron. Nothing for you. It doesn't help that you don't even have your license yet."

"HEY! It's not my fault the testing station was to close to the course." He protested.

"Come on Ron, let's just go." Kim replied as she walked over towards the bike. Swinging her leg over she straddled it and grabbed the two helmets that were hanging on the side. Putting one on she tossed the other at Ron who quickly grabbed it.

"Alright, road trip!" He exclaimed as he jammed the helmet on his head and jumped on the bike behind Kim.

"Hang on." Was Ron's only warning as Kim gunned the bike and skidded out of the driveway.

"WOAH!" Getting a better grip he tightened his hold around Kim's waist. His eyes darted back and forth across the road as he took in the scenery whizzing by. The buildings started thinning out as civilization disappeared. Passing by a field of cows, one looked right up at Ron and he swore he saw the things eyes flash.

"AHH KP! Demonic cow!" He yelled trying to be heard over the sounds of the bike and the rushing wind.

"Just calm down Ron, we'll be there in about 20 minutes." Kim yelled back as she gripped the handle bars speeding up. By the time the duo arrived at Drakken's new fortress the sun had set and the stars were twinkling in the sky above. Ron seemed a little mesmerized by the sight and stood to gaze at them for a minute while Kim was finishing up with the bike. She was done quickly but when she turned to get Ron's attention she stood still, shocked for a moment. Kim was amazed to see him there looking so serious and deep within thought. This was truly one of those times where he had dropped all pretenses and doubts and just looked… true. Realizing this was not the time she hissed his name.

"Ron!"

"Oh right, coming Kim." He quickly jogged over to where Kim was crouched next to a wall right beside the door.

"Ok Ron, we need to get in, find Drakken and Shego, and stop whatever plan they have to take over the world, kick their butts and get out of here. We have to be at Felix's in 2 hours." Slinking through the door she snuck down the hall with Ron right on her tail.

"You know Drakken has become so… so typical." Kim glared at him as she pulled out the communicator to scan for where it was the coldest. She swore mentally though if Ron said any more disturbing things about Drakken she was going to knock him out and continue on alone coming back for him later. "Really," He continued on oblivious to Kim's thoughts. "It's always the same old thing. He tries to take over the world; we come to save the day. He proceeds to gloat and tells us his plan then we kick his butt." He let out a disappointed sigh. "Villains are just so predictable these days."

"This is so predictable and stupid." Shego stated as she sat comfortably in a chair finishing up her nails.

"Not now Shego As my genius is coming into play." Drakken cackled as he rubbed his black gloved hands together. Shego rolled her emerald eyes and fixed Drakken with an utterly bored look. "For once the defibulator ray finishes gathering enough moisture and cold air from the atmosphere; I will coat entire cities in giant sheets of ice unless they bend to my will." He exclaimed as he shot his fist into the air striking a pose.

"Yeah unhuh…" Standing up Shego placed her hands on her hips as she glided over to where Drakken was practically drooling over his new weapon of destruction. "So we're going to cover the world in a sheet of ice?"

"Exactly"

"Then basically you're going to be king?"

"That's right! It's about time you recognized my greatness." The mad genius said ego practically dripping form his voice as he puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, king of the statues!" He slumped at the insult.

"You're so cruel Shego."

"Honestly, why do I bother? At least your starting to build your own stuff again instead of stealing others invention."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's called out sourcing uh never mind. But all that will change with the defibulator helping me to take over the world!"

"Think again." Kim exclaimed as she stood in the room's entrance with Ron right beside her.

"Kim Possible! And the buffoon."

Ron groaned. "Oh come on! I've fought with Kim against you for about 3 years and you still don't say my name!" Growing frustrated during his rant as Drakken ignored him cleaning his ear out with a finger and watching Shego rolled her eyes at him, he felt something inside snap. Letting out a growl he leapt at Drakken tackling him to the cold floor. Watching Ron fight with the mad scientist made Kim think that maybe the heat had affected Ron's brain after all.

"Shego! A little help here!" Drakken yelled practically begging as Ron had clamped his hands around his throat and was banging his head against the floor.

"Alright alright, sheesh! It's always Shego do this, Shego do that." She said mocking Drakken as she ignited the green flames on her hands. Stalking over towards the males she was interrupted by Kim flipping over her head and landing gracefully in a crouch in front of the black haired villianess.

"Ooo… that was very nice Kimmie." The words flowed out of Shego's mouth and Kim couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious. She shook those thoughts out of her head turning back to the situation at hand.

"Give it up Shego."

"Hm… I think not." With that Shego leaped at Kim engaging her in hand to hand combat. Ducking a swipe at her head, Kim snatched Shego's wrist throwing her over her head watching her sail through the air. Instead of smashing into the wall as Kim expected, Shego twisted her body so her feet hit the wall. Using it as a rebound she vaulted off of it, launching herself back at Kim tackling the teen hero pinning her to the ground.

Noticing the two females fighting out of the corner of his eyes, Ron was distracted enough to allow Drakken to throw the blonde off watching as he the wall and slump down.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she saw Ron fall unconscious. That then allowed Shego to gain the upper hand and put Kim in a lock with her arms behind her head. Drakken had quickly dashed over to the control panel as soon as he was free. Typing in a command the ray rotated towards the teen hero who was struggling against the green and black clad girl's hold.

"You know Kim Possible, you should really get a leash for the buffoon. What have you been feeding him?" Not saying anything Kim continued to struggle as she glared at the blue evil genius. "But now I'd like to introduce you to the defibulator ray! With this giant ice beam I shall freeze the major cites unless they give into my demands." Kim couldn't help herself and let out a snort as she rolled her eyes.

"You know, this has got to be one of the stupidest ideas you've come up with yet. And I have to tell you that isn't saying much." A small smile came to Kim's face as she heard Shego let out a real laugh behind her that filled her with a strange warmth as Drakken's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh you and your snippy remarks." He raised his voice an octave higher and started making gestures with his hands. "Blah blah blah look at me. I'm Kim Possible and I save the world." Letting an evil grin slink onto his blue face, he let his voice go back to normal. "The defibulator ray can also be extremely precise as to hit one specific target. So I think now is the time to say goodbye Kim Possible."

Watching the ray start to grow a faint blue she felt an intake of breath and Shego tense up behind her. Why quickly flew through her mind but didn't dwell on it as the light got brighter.

Meanwhile Rufus had been trying desperately to try and wake Ron up.

"Ah hyuck come on." Slapping his little paw across the blonde's face. Seeing that he wasn't getting a response, the little naked mole rat began to cry as he grabbed Ron's collar shaking his head violently.

"Oh my head. Calm down little buddy." Rufus leap for joy as Ron sat up rubbing his head. "Aw man, that hurt!" Noticing Rufus jumping up and down frantically, he looked over to where his little buddy was pointing. "KP!"

Getting quickly to his feet he dashed over to the group as he saw the ray glowing a bright blue. Without even giving it a second thought Ron rammed right into the giant ray. The ice beam that shot from the machine missed the two females as it struck the wall behind them turning it into a solid sheet of ice.

Using the distraction to her advantage Kim broke free of Shego and did a front hand spring to the other side of the room. Preparing to fight each other they both turned as a loud crash echoed throughout the room as the ground shook.

The defibulator had lost its balance and had crashed into the thing next to it. Causing a chain reaction that quickly spread, things were exploding and falling over. Panicking, Drakken was doing a funny little dance.

"AH! That's it I'm out of here." He shook a vengeful fist towards the crime fighting duo. "Till next time Kim Possible. ACK!" He fled the building quickly covering his head as debris continued to rain around them.

Ron called out to Kim over the explosions. "Come on Kim!" Breaking out of her stance she glanced at Shego.

"Till next time then princess." Shego called out to Kim. About ready to run out of the building herself, Shego never saw the pillar crash into another ray of Drakken's.

"Shego!" But Kim's warning was too late. The yellow beam had struck the older woman in the back causing her to collapse. Not about ready to leave her in the decaying building, Kim rushed her way past the falling debris and came upon the villianess with her face obscured by her hair.

Not bothering with formalities, Kim quickly scoped up Shego and ran out of the once new fortress. Coming up to Ron who was waiting at the bike, she slowed down and took a big breath.

"Um Kim…" Looking at her best friend she saw he had the weirdest look on his face and was pointing towards her arms.

'Oh that's right,' she though, 'I have Shego. Come to think of it though, she's very light.' Looking down at the person in her arms, Kim almost fainted as she saw a sweet, innocent looking Shego fast asleep. Only problem was she was about 5 years old, wrapped up in her now to big clothes and sucking on her thumb.

"Oh shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible... or do I? That is the real question. Well... no, not really. If I did there would be major improvements.

Rin: Yeah, like Kim would be with Shego! And... well... Ron would be with Felix! ...and you'd make me plushies!

**Warning: **This story has yuri. YU-RI! This means that there is girl on girl action. There is also yaoi which is the opposite. So if you are against this then why the hell are you still reading this story! It's the second chapter damn it!

**Notes: _bows before the audience on the ground _**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I really never intended to take more than a month at the most! It's just that a lot of things have come up since then. First both of my grandparents passed away within a month of each other, Rin was in the hospital at one point, my friend Daku's mom passed away and I did have this story typed awhile ago but it got deleted not once, but TWICE! I fuckin hate computers. I want a laptop. Also I reposted the last chapter because it was the one that came before the revisions.

Rin: ...So by laptop, you mean you want something in your lap, right? **_grins and runs away before Rysha can hurt her_**

Rysha: Yeah, but not you. **_throws an energy bolt after the running Rin and listens in enjoyment at the wail that followed_**

Rin: **_comes back with my hair all frizzed_** You are a sadistic wench, you know that? ... oooh, tingles.

Rysha: **_cheese eatin grin _**I know! But really, you're the sick one. Masochist, voyeuristic, moronic, brainwashed... the list goes on.

Rin: That's me! And well, it takes a masochist AND a sadist to have fun **_grins at Rysha_**

Rysha: ...I hate you... And a note to the reviewers out there. **_deep breath _**RIN IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! No offense to those who thought otherwise, but it's never gonna happen. No matter how much other parties wish otherwise. **_throws someone a glare _**

Rin: **_whispers_** She's just in denial... **_glances at Rysha, who's about to murder her_** ER..um.. yeah... we're not, really...

Rysha: **_smugness radiates off her_**

Rin: **_throws a water balloon at the smug demon_**

Rysha: **_watches it as it passes through her body and raises an eyebrow at Rin_**

Rin: ...you suck.

**Chapter 2**

Felix winced as he heard Monique sigh for the zillionth time. 'If she does that one more time, I'm going to kill her and plead insanity later.' Releasing his grip on his wheelchair and taking in a deep calming breath, he rolled over to his bed where the dark skinned girl was slumped dejectedly.

"Look, Monique, I'm sure Kim and Ron will be here soon okay? They probably had a mission or something and are running a little behind." Monique sat up so quickly that Felix had to roll back a couple feet or end up with a splitting headache from the collision. She fixed him with a withering glare and leaned in towards him until their foreheads were practically touching.

"A little behind? Okay, look, an hour is not a little behind. Those two were supposed to be here so we could party. Not stare at the wall watching the paint peel waiting for their sorry butts to get in gear."

Felix was starting to become uncomfortable under that brown glare and slumped a little in his chair.

"Well, um… why don't you try calling the communicator?"

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh, yeah. Because I already tried to!" she sighed. "Might as well try again though…"

Rolling his shoulders in a feeble attempt to loosen his muscles, he resituated himself in his chair and watched Monique pull out a cell phone from her purse.

"I'll just give her a quick call and…"

"No need for that, we have arrived!"

Felix turned his head towards the voice and saw Ron leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey buddy! What, you two get lost or something?" He noticed a bit of weariness in Ron as he practically hauled himself across the room and fell on the bed.

"Nah, we had a mission that went…"

"Badly?"

"No, it went….weird."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Weird?"

"Yeah, weird. Sorry for leaving you by yourself with the fashion terror." Ron yelped as Monique whacked him over the head from her seat next to him.

"Well, where's Kim?" Before Ron could even open his mouth someone else answered.

"Don't worry, I'm here too." Monique studied the other girl and noticed tha she didn't look hurt exactly, but more worn down. She also noticed that she was walking kind a funny.

"Damn girl, you look exhausted. What happened?"

"Okay you two, something _really_ strange happened that I haven't quite figure out but I want your support in this." Both nodded their heads but Monique gave Kim a suspicious glare.

"Okay girl, spill! What's going on?" Twisting behind her, she seemed to whisper to nothing. Then using one hand, she guided a little girl out in front of her.

"Girl, is that…?"

"Woah…" The two were left speechless.

"Guys, this is Shego. She's five years old and I'm going to be taking care of her for a little bit."

Little Shego stood there with her hair pulled up into two pigtails and was dressed in clothes that fit her now. Green overalls over a black tee-shirt with black socks and green sneakers completed her cute little outfit. She stood there sucking her thumb and clutching at Kim's hand for dear life. Noticing all the attention, she tried to hide behind Kim again.

"Sure, now she's being shy," Ron snorted. Glaring at Ron, little Shego seemed to be struggling with something. Ron continued on, oblivious. "I mean, earlier when she first woke up she glomped Kim and hasn't gone much further from her. And me, that little demon child doesn't like me one bit!" Breaking free of Kim, Shego ran across the room and climbed on top of the bed and started jumping up and down on Ron's back before any of them could blink.

"It's 'cuz you're a big meanie and I don't like you. You stink!" the small child yelled. Felix leaned over the bed and grabbed Shego mid jump, pulling her onto his lap. Ron let out a heavy sigh and a wince as his back muscles shifted.

"Thanks, man. Owww! What was that for?" he yelled, grabbing the back of his head as Monique hit him even harder than she did before.

"'Cuz you deserved it! Both of them!" she retorted. Grumbling, Ron sank back down into the bed.

Finally reacting, Kim strode across the room and stood in front of Shego with her hands on her hips. Bending slightly, she looked the child in the eye.

"Shego, that was very bad. You're not supposed to do that, you understand?" admonished Kim. Shego nodded her head, her eyes cast downward. The anger seemed to seep out of Kim and she let a small smile creep over her features. "Next time, whack him over the back of the head like Monique."

"Hey!" Ron yelled in protest and glared at Felix when he laughed at him. Shego looked up with her big green eyes at Kim and smiled.

"Really? You're not mad at me?" Kim ruffled Shego's hair, her eyes warm and glowing with mirth.

"No, I'm not mad."

"Yay!" Flying across the little distance between them, Shego attached herself to Kim, hugging her waist. With a big smile, she looked up at Kim.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me. That would make me sad." Still smiling, Shego closed her eyes and laid her head against Kim's stomach.

"Aww, girl, that's so cute!" Monique exclaimed. Finally letting go of Kim, Shego walked back over to Felix.

"Who are you?" Still realizing that this was Shego, the villainess who had attacked him, but more importantly, who had attacked his friends many times, he felt no hatred towards the little child. Not a single drop of malice.

"My name's Felix, this is my house."

"Oh…my name's Shego. I'm five," she said, holding up one little hand.

"Really now? I think you deserve something special then." Wheeling over to his closet, Felix began rooting around for something. The others heard him swear under his breath as they heard a loud thunk that probably signified him smashing his head on something. Hearing an exclamation of triumph, he emerged hiding something behind his back and went over to Shego.

"What is it?" Shego said with wide eyes as she sucked on her thumb.

"This," Felix told her as he brought out a German Shepard stuffed animal. "Is Coco. **(1) ** He's been kind of lonely in that closet, but I think you'd make a good friend for him. Will you take care of him for me?" Leaping back onto Felix's lap, Shego grabbed Coco and latched onto Felix, giving him the same treatment she had just given Kim.

"Thank you, Uncle Felix, I like you." Hearing this, his heart practically melted. Sitting on Felix's lap with what seemed no intention of moving, Shego gave Coco a big hug. "Yay, now I have a friend!"

All four of the teens heard the sorrow and loneliness in that statement. Kim kneeled down in front of Shego and spoke quietly to the former villain.

"We are your friends. We'll always be your friends, okay?"

"Really? Even when I go home?"

Kim smiled at the child. "Even when you go home." Letting out a happy laugh, Shego clapped her hands, still hugging Coco to her chest.

"That's good, 'cuz I like you a lot. And I like Uncle Felix too. And I like the lady over there, even if she is kinda scary…" Hearing this, Ron let a huge grin spread over his face and blew a raspberry at Monique. "I don't really like that buffoon, but I'll try for you, Kim."

Letting out a big yawn, Shego leaned back into Felix's chest and proceeded to make herself comfortable. The four caught each other's eyes, then began to talk about random things and how school was coming up in a month. With each passing minute, Shego's eyes seemed to grow heavier and heavier until she fell asleep, sucking her thumb and clutching Coco. Motioning to Kim, Felix got her to pick little Shego up off his lap and she tucked her into the bed. Making jabbing motions with her fingers, Kim started to head them all downstairs and into the living room.

Flopping down on the couch she let out a long sigh. Monique sat at the other end of the couch and fixed her eyes on her friend.

"Okay girl, what the hell happened back there?"

The red headed girl rubbed her temples as she looked from Monique to Ron, in the chair across from her, to Felix, who sat beside Ron, then back to her hands in her lap. She finally rested her forehead against her hands and let out a kind of shaky voice.

"I'm not quite sure. One minute, I'm about to get zapped by this ice ray, then I'm fighting Shego, then the next thing I know, the place is falling apart and she gets hit by this yellow beam. Then I grabbed her without thinking about it and when I get outside, Ron points out that I have a five year old in my arms…" she let out in a rush, watching with faint amusement as Monique and Felix's eyes get bigger and bigger. Felix snapped out of his shock first and riddled Kim with his opening question.

"Did you contact Wade yet?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to get back to me when he figures something out." While they were talking, Ron had waved a hand in front of Monique's face, watching the glazed eyes come back to life and slackened jaw close. He couldn't help the snicker that slipped from his lips. Monique glared daggers at the blond boy.

"So anyway girl, where did you get the clothes for little Shego?"

"Oh the pain! Horrible memories, AHH!" Ron flipped out, clutching his head.

Kim explained before Ron could really get going. "On our way back, she finally woke up and took one look at me and immediately latched on. She asked where she was and I told her that her parents and Hego went on a trip and that she'd be staying with me for awhile. It was so cute when she just gave me a big smile and grabbed my hand as we started into the store. Well… it was anyway, until she saw Ron and flipped out."

"Oh my poor shins! They'll never be the same." Ron whined and clutched at his legs. Kim just shook her head at his antics.

"I'm still not sure exactly what's going on, I mean, Shego works for Dr. Drakken and tries to attack us any chance she gets, but…"

"You couldn't just leave her," Felix said in an understanding tone. Monique brought a hand to her temple, rubbing away the pain that started to build as she shut her eyes. Opening them back up, she turned to her friend.

"Now what I want to know is-" But was interrupted by the beeping of the communicator. She glared at the contraption as Kim whipped it out and flicked on the screen.

"What do you got for me, Wade?"

"It looks like Shego was hit by a juvinator ray, which caused her to decrease in age to five years." Kim gnawed on her lip as she looked at the super genius.

"How long until it wears off?"

"It all depends on the person. It could be anywhere from a week to two months."

"NOOOOOOO!" Ron's cry echoed throughout the room as he slumped back to offer some comfort to the distraught boy.

"Is there any other way to reverse it, Wade?"

Wade shook his head and looked at Kim apologetically. "Sorry Kim. That was the only ray with a reverse effect built in and all the blue prints were destroyed in the fortress."

"Damn…" Kim bit her lip as she tried to sort out the thoughts racing around through her mind. Felix looked up from trying to comfort his friend and turned towards the couch.

"Hey Wade… how does this ray affect Shego's mind? She seems to have some memories but she didn't recognize Kim at all."

"But for some reason she remembered Ron…in a way," Kim replied as she tried to piece the puzzle together.

"Maybe she just sensed what a dork he is," Monique commented with a chuckle in Ron's direction.

Ron crossed his arms as he sunk lower into his chair as if he was attempting to disappear. "Sure Monique, kick a man when he's down. You're so cruel!" The teen tried to get pity as he sniffed dramatically and turned sad, downcast eyes at the dark girl. Monique just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Puh-leeeeeeze…" Felix chuckled at their actions and mentally marked a tally.

'One for Monique, zero for Ron.'

"Hey guys!" Everyone's attention was drawn back to Wade as he pointed to his monitor.

"According to my readings it seems that Shego has only memories up to the age she is physically. However, it seems that she retains a bit of knowledge and feelings from the present Shego that we know."

Kim's eyes widened slightly at this. "So _that's_ why little Shego hates Ron and keeps beating him up."

But something tugged at the corner of Ron's mind that wouldn't go away. "If that's true, then why does she seem so attached to you?"

"Yeah, girl. After all, you were her enemy and biggest threat. Why hasn't she gone after you like she did to Ron?" Monique questioned, agreeing with Ron's logic for once.

"Wade?" Kim asked her younger friend, uncertainty lacing her voice.

"Well, it might just be a glitch. Or it could even be because she saw you first. I'll look into it." Kim might have pressed it a little more but she could tell that Wade was frustrated already from not knowing and Kim decided to drop it.

"Do you know how this will effect her mind when she returns to normal?"

"Sorry Kim. No idea. She could either end up remembering everything or nothing at all."

Kim couldn't seem to decide which opition she liked better at the moment so she let it go. "Keep us posted if you find out anything, Wade."

"Will do, Kim."

"Thanks." Kim flipped the communicator off, slipping it into her pocket. Standing up, the red head stretched and let out a big sigh.

"Is it okay if we head off to bed now? I'm beat." The other three nodded their heads in agreement, knowing I had been a crazy day and that all of them were tired.

Once upstairs, the girls set up two sleeping bags on Felix's floor and grabbed their pajamas to go change in the bathroom. While the girls were in the other room, the boys quickly changed and then Ron moved Shego from the bed to Kim's sleeping bag. When Kim came back into the room, the first thing that popped into her mind was 'Cute!' The raven haired child was still fast asleep, sucking her thumb, while the other tightly clutched Coco to her chest. Feeling the full weight of sleep upon her, Kim crawled into her sleeping bag, ready to take off into dreamland. From hooded eyes, she glanced around the room, taking everything in.

Monique was crawling into her own sleeping bag, snuggling into her pillow and letting out a content sigh. Ron had climbed into his side of the bed and while he messed with his pillow, Felix had lifted himself up out of his wheelchair and was crawling to the head of the bed.

Kim had to admit, when she learned that Felix was only paralyzed from the knees down, it had made her feel a lot better. Just knowing that her friend had at least some way of being able to move made her heart lighten.

Rolling onto his side, Felix went to switch off the lights. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

"'Night people!"

Darkness enveloped the room and the group of friends started to doze off. The room grew completely silent but for the light, steady breathing coming from its occupants. Two of these people turned and snuggled into the warmth next to them. Content as can be, they drifted into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.**(2)**

**(1) **Rysha: This is based off of a stuffed animal that I have named Yosho. I have had him for five years and cannot sleep without him. AND I DARE ANY OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS TO MAKE FUN OF ME! I DARE YA!

Rin: ... Awww... well, I wouldn't make fun of you anyway. I'd sit there while you slept and try to pull him away from you to see how far I can pull you up without you waking up... It's FUN!

Rysha: **_sighs_** It's true. When I sleep I'm dead to the world and nothing can wake me. My friends seem to take great joy in this. Especially since I won't let go of Yosho no matter what.

Rin: Exactly. Dead to the world. No clue what's going on **_big perverted grin_**

****Rysha:...I'm setting up camera's in my room...

Rin: Though you DID wake up when I squeezed ur bum...

Rysha: I WASN'T SLEEPING! YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T BREAK YOUR FRICKIN WRIST.

Rin: **_falls on the floor laughing_** Well, that would explain a few things... And would you REALLY hurt a sleeping woman? I STILL wanna know what I was dreaming...

Rysha:... do you really need to ask if I'd hurt you?

Rin: **_sniff_** Leave me to my delusions.

**(2)**Rin: Awwwwwww, it's so CUTE!

Rysha: Yeah, I want someone to snuggle with. **_pauses and thinks about that statement _**NOT YOU!

Rin: **_droops_** Aw, no zoom-zoom?

Rysha: NO!

Rin: **_sniff_** Fine, no snuggly wuggly buggly's for you.

Rysha: **_ponders deeply as to her choices in friends_**

****Rin: I stand by my statement. ... you're cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"NOOO! I don't wanna!" Was the cry that echoed throughout the house as one little girl ran past the audience on the couch for the fifth time followed by her pursuer.  
"It's not that bad! Come back here!"  
"NO! You can't make me!" The three on the couch sighed and watched the madness unfold.  
"So, how much longer do you think they'll be doing this?" Monique stated as they watched the other two make another lap through the living room.  
"No clue, they're both as stubborn as the next," replied Felix as they saw Shego once again escape Kim's clutches and blow a raspberry at the older girl before she started running in the other direction.  
"Ah, look out! They be coming this way, cap'n!" shouted Ron as he shielded himself with his arms. Shego leaped once she was a foot away and landed in Felix's lap. She clung closely to him and turned big pleading eyes up at the brown haired boy.  
"Please don't let her do it, Felix. Pleeeeaseee!"  
The poor boy was doomed from the moment those big emeralds gazed up at him. Kim then came skidding over, stopping right in front of Felix's chair. She rested her hands on her knees and quickly tried to catch her breath.  
"Come on Shego, I have to do it!"  
"NO!" Shego yelled with all the enthusiasm of a little kid. "I don't want my hair in pigtails!"  
"But you need to have your hair up. It's too long and you like running around. It'll get dirty and tangled," Kim said frowning down at the little girl.  
"But I don't want pigtails. I don't wanna look cute! Everyone always calls me cute and I hate it!" little Shego said sulkily as she sat in Felix's lap. Kim let out a sigh and saw from the corner of her eye Monique motioning to the side and pointing at her hair.  
"Alright. How about just a regular ponytail? Would that be alright?" Kim said smiling down at Shego as she extended her hand. Those big green eyes stared back up at her as a glimmer of something flashed across them.  
"Ok, I guess. Anything for you Kim." As the black haired girl said this and took Kim's hand, it felt a hot presence had reached into her chest and was squeezing her heart. Ignoring the feeling at the moment, Kim pulled Shego over to the chair near the couch and had her kneel down as she sat down and started brushing the girl's hair.  
Finally putting it up into a single ponytail, she watched Shego leap out of her lap as soon as she was done. The little girl ran over to the chair where she had left Cocoa and snatched the dog right off. She hugged it close before she turned around and began playing with her stuffed friend.  
Kim smiled warmly at the sight and there was a slight flutter in her stomach. Pushing the feeling away like she had all the others today, her attention was drawn back to her group of friends as Ron began speaking to her.  
"So KP, what are you going to do now? We have no idea how long until Wade figures out a solution." The blond asked his friend, curious as to her response.  
"I'm going to take care of her of course. If any of her enemies find out what happened to her they'll come after her." Kim stated looking at them with determination.  
"That's just it Kim." The red head turned her emerald eyes over to the darker skinned girl as she began speaking. "Shego is your enemy. Have you forgotten?" Kim sat there in shock, her mouth moving but nothing coming out.  
"It's true, KP. Have you forgotten all the times you've had to fight her, all the times she's stolen things for Dr. D, all the times they've hurt us? Have you?" Ron's brown eyes gazed into hers, seeming to pin her to the chair.  
"I- I haven't forgotten," she said gently, meekly, as if thinking it over herself." But I can't just leave her to fend for herself and I can't just give her back to Drakken." Her voice became firmer with each word, confidence coming back and hovering around her. "Besides, it's not just that. Sure we fight all the time, but I enjoy it. It's like a thrill to me!" Kim's friends watched with wide eyes as she seemed to keep going now that she had started, unable to stop.  
"It's like my body's near it's peak when I'm fighting her as well as my mind. She makes me think and use all my wit when battling her. And to tell the truth, she's never really hurt me. Sure scrapes and bruises, but nothing deadly. It's almost like she's holding back on me. Heh heh… isn't that weird?" Kim laughed nervously putting her hand on the back of her head. Looking at the slack jaws in front of her, she began to regret her unexpected speech. It increased as they finally closed the jaws only to start laughing.  
"Kim- you…" Laughter.  
"You- Shego snicker"  
"Fine, fine. I get it. Stupid idea, stupid tell you my feelings." Kim shouted, sulking in the chair as she clutched a pillow to her.  
"No, no, Kim," Felix told her managing to calm down his laughter. "That's not why we're laughing. We've already had talks of this and we're just laughing because you finally told us, and did it in a very amusing way."  
"Oh… really?" Kim asked feeling the heat rise to her face.  
"Yeah KP, even though people call me oblivious, even I noticed what you just said. After all, I am on those missions with you," Ron replied, still chuckling at his best friend.  
"Uh huh, yeah!" Rufus piped up from Ron's pocket where he had been napping.  
"Seriously girl, you have our support in you taking care of the lil girl. We just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doin'."  
"Thanks guys!" Kim said, flashing them all a big smile.  
"I think the only one who's oblivious at this point is Shego. Girl thinks she's fooling everybody holding back on you," Monique said chuckling good heartedly.  
"But why would she do that though?" Felix questioned out loud.  
"Well… maybe it's because Shego's smart enough to realize what life would be like if Drakken managed to take over the earth." Kim smirked at the shudders that ran through her friends. "And I'm probably the closest person to her skills so she's probably training me to get better while letting us foil Drakken's plan and still get paid." As Kim finished there was silence in the room until…  
"You know… that has got to be one of the most arrogant sentences you've ever said KP. Oh, I'm the closest to the best around. I'm the best," Ron said mockingly.  
"Well, uh…" Kim stammered.  
"It's okay Kim, you're allowed some arrogance. Though it would be funny if Shego stopped holding back and brought you down a notch." Felix laughed as Kim began sulking.  
"You guys are mean. Anyway, I need to get going." Kim started to rise out of her seat. "I'm going to take Shego home and explain the sitch to Mom and Dad."  
"I need to be going too. Have to go to work at Club Banana. We're having a big sale today," Monique replied grabbing her purse and standing as well.  
"Okay, you guys have fun," Felix said.  
"Are you gonna ride home with me, Ron?" Kim asked her friend.  
'Nah, you go on KP. I'm gonna hang out here for awhile," Ron answered her question.  
"Okay, I'm gonna grab Shego then I'll see you guys around."  
"Hey Kim, why don't you let me give you guys a ride on my way. A bike isn't exactly the greatest thing for a kid to be riding on."   
"Sounds great, thanks Monique."

Monique had dropped the two off and Kim had introduced Lil Shego to Mom and Dad. Sending the little girl off to play with the tweebs, she had sat down to discuss the sitch with her parents. Surprisingly it ended up going rather well with them agreeing to the situation as long as Kim took full responsibility for the little girl.  
Having finally gotten away, Kim leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief.  
'Well, that went pretty good I'd say,' Kim thought happily. With that she set off to find the green and black colored child and hoped the tweebs hadn't tormented her. Or her to them.  
As the red head walked up the stairs, she heard excited, garbled voices coming from the tweebs room.  
'I wonder what those three are up to?'  
Kim opened the door to the tweebs room and promptly ducked as something rocketed over her head and flew off down the hall. There was a giant boom as whatever it had been crashed into a wall.  
"Hicka bicka boo?"  
"Hoosha."  
Lifting herself off the ground, the red head glared down angrily at the three children that were standing there.  
"Tweebs!"  
"But Kim, it-" started Jim  
"- wasn't us!" finished Tim.  
"It was her!" The two chimed in unison as they pointed at the innocent looking Shego. Kim raised her eyebrow at this and turned to the black haired child.  
"I didn't do it, Kim! Really!" Shego pleaded innocently as she looked up at Kim with big green eyes. Kim's eyes softened for a minute before they hardened again as she turned back to her brothers.  
"You guys are so busted. And trying to blame it on Shego!" she scolded.  
"JIM! TIM!" Dr. Possible yelled as he must have just inspected the damage.  
"But--"  
"We--"  
"didn't do it!" the two boys whined.  
"Whatever. You guys better go see dad." Kim instructed, pointing a finger out the door. The two began to walk out dejectedly and turned around to see Shego grinning wickedly at them from behind Kim.  
"Kim!" they yelled.  
"BOYS!" Dr. Possible yelled again, his patience running thin.  
"Aww, man." They sulked, giving in and going off to their doom. Kim watched them leave. They turned to Shego, who once again had an innocent look on her face.  
"Come on, Shego. Let's go up to my room," the teen hero stated as she began walking out the door.  
"Coming Kim!" The little girl responded as she followed after the older girl. Upon reaching her room, Kim flopped herself down on the bed and let out a welcomed sigh. She then leaned her head on her hand as she watched the former villainess explore her room. The look of amazement on Shego's face filled her with pride and warmth.  
That all changed when Lil Shego came across a giant blue teddy bear. Flying into a temper tantrum the little girl began to violently jump up and down on the bear. Kim watched on in shock at the sudden assault.  
"Stupid…evil…blue…dummy head!" The black haired girl mumbled as she continued her jumping. Finally snapping out of her stupor, Kim got off her bed and grabbed a hold of the little girl mid-jump.  
"Hey, hey! What's going on!" Kim yelled as she kept her grip on the struggling child.  
"I hate blue. Stupid, doctor blueberry!" Shego yelled as she continued her struggle in the teen girl's arms.  
"Calm down! If you calm down I promise to put you down," the red head told the child in her arms. Once the little girl in her arms had stopped thrashing and settled down, Kim set her down on her feet.  
'I guess this is what Wade meant by her retaining some feelings from before.' Sitting down on her bed, Kim patted the surface night next to her breaking Shego's attention from glaring at the bear. Walking towards her slowly, like an animal, Shego warily approached and climbed up on the bed.  
Turning towards her, Kim smiled at how meek Shego looked.  
"You know, I think we need to work on that erratic jumping of yours," Kim said, laughter ringing in her voice. Bringing her head up, Shego smiled shyly at Kim. Winking at the little girl, the red head grabbed a hold of her and gave her a noogie. Letting out a squeal, Shego turned around and tried to tickle Kim. The two rolled around on the teen hero's bed laughing and tickling and having a good old time.  
Finally, Kim layed back sprawled on her bed. "Okay, that's it. Uncle, I give."  
"Yay, I win, I win!" Kim raised her head to see the little black haired girl dancing as she sang this.  
"You're just a little ball of energy, aren't you?" The green eyed girl stated with a smile.  
Shego leapt on Kim's stomach with her letting the little girl let out a sigh of contentment. Silence passed for a few seconds before the black haired girl spoke up again.  
"I wuv you, Kim." Bells seemed to ring in Kim's ears as that sentence breached them. Her arms tightened slightly around the girl as a giant lump got stuck in her throat.  
"Um… sleepy," Shego said, oblivious to the reaction her former sentence had caused.  
"O-okay then. Why don't you take a nap up here. I'll get rid of the blue bear while you're sleeping," Kim told her, her words coming out kind of shaky.  
"'Kay," Shego said as she rolled off Kim and snuggled into the bed. She was asleep in a minute. Rolling off the bed, Kim's mind was a jumble as she mindlessly took the bear and had it in her closet. She then stood there for a minute looking kinda lost as a million different thoughts raced through her head. Deciding to check up with Wade to see how progress was coming, she went to reach for the communicator in her pocket only to discover it missing.  
Panicking for a minute, the teen hero searched in her mind for where she'd left it. Letting out a breath of air as she realized it was on the stand in Felix's room, she looked once at the little girl before she headed downstairs.


End file.
